Vindicator
by KnotofRibbon
Summary: He's dark and twisted but, strangely, I think I like it. From Jounouchi's POV
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Yugioh, or anything related to that. **_

_**Warnings: Language, and sexual idealation and mentions of actions. **_

'_**Vindicator' **_

I'm not exactly sure how things ended up being this way. How does he do it? He always gets his way, always _in_ my way and clouding my vision with those eyes. I've often found myself wondering how he can keep them so dead, and at the same time so intense.

Anyway, it seems he's beaten me again. This time it's different, though. He's toying with my feelings, my emotions, and doesn't even know it. Sure, the self righteous prick has always done that. He gets some kind of twisted enjoyment out of it after all, but I just never thought that I would feel _this_ way towards him.

It's like a pathetic attraction. I hate him, but somehow I've found myself craving the mere sight of him, waiting for him to insult me and push me down again, dying to feel the fists thrown and pain when it smacks my jaw. I can't let him know these little facts.

How would he react if I did tell him?

So, here we are again sitting in class while the teacher drones on about something none of us could really care any less about. I'm not paying attention (as usual), because _he's_ in this class with me. Seto Kaiba.

A growl seemed to escape my throat as I sent a nasty glare his way. It took a moment to actually register that it had come from me. It's _all_ his fault.

The teacher faltered in her teachings and sent a weary glance around the room. She must have noticed my death glares being sent like radio waves to the back of Kaiba's head, because she called me out on it.

"Jounouchi, please direct your attention to taking notes instead of staring at Kaiba," she spoke airily as if it had taken a lot out of her to say this simple sentence. The brunet, whom currently is my fascination and torturer, turned to face me with one arm draped over the back of his chair.

His dangerous blues were blank again like he didn't really care, or just didn't feel like showing that he actually did. I know he was at least a little curious. He wouldn't have turned around if he wasn't, right?

Well, I succeeded in gaining his attention at least.

"What're you looking at money bags," I snapped at him in my usual charm. We both knew we had to play our roles to the very end. Somehow, I wish that wasn't so.

"I believe that question should be directed your way, _mutt_," ice cold his tone was. It almost made me shiver. I won't let him win this!

"Yeah," I drawled irritatingly.

"I just happened to be looking your way. Why would I want to stare at _you_ of all people," my fists clenched at my sides. Not the strongest come back, but it was enough. He straightened a bit in his chair as his face darkened into a scowl. Aw, did that comment hurt his wittle feelings? Ha! If he had any…I am a bit worried about a facial change like that, though.

"Oh really," Kaiba's deep tenor cleverly inquired. He's so calculating. The bastard.

"Yeah," I growled before he could continue. Then, I realized something and sat rigid in my seat. Anger shook my athletic frame as I ground my teeth together menacingly.

"I aint no dog," I exclaimed in an infuriated way. He actually chuckled at this and, not being the kind of person to control most of my impulses, I jumped from my seat.

The teacher chose this moment to intervene.

"Come on you two," she griped while pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"We're in class, and if you both don't settle down I'll have to ask you to leave," she continued. The bitch thought she was so much more superior, but then again… So, did Kaiba. It suits him better in my expert opinion.

Said boy sent a knowing smirk my way, and I answered him with a sarcastic gesture. With that, we both faced the teacher and the day continued on as it always did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arms were thrown up into the air in a stretch as a satisfied groan escaped my lips. School was out, and oh was it ever beautiful. Man, today was a long one.

As I collected my things, Yugi wandered over wearing a warm smile. I greeted him with a sloppy grin, and readied myself for the conversation ahead.

"Do you have anything to do today, Jounouchi," he asked in his sweet tone. I raised a pile of books in the air as my answer. It wasn't as though I was really going to do it, though. My grades aren't exactly great, but I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think I am. I do manage to some how pass my classes.

Though, it does amaze me a bit as well.

"Oh, well you know you can always come over. I can help you with your homework," he spouted off. My eyebrow twitched and my lips faked a pout.

"Just what are you saying Yug'? That I'm stupid," I complained.

See what I mean? Even one of my closest friends thinks I'm an idiot.

"I don't mean to imply anything by that," he cried defensively, hands raised and waving back and forth. I shrugged it off, and threw my bag over my shoulder as I stood. The classroom was getting on my nerves the more I looked at it.

It's almost as suffocating as Kaiba's voice.

Companionably, Yugi and I wandered out of the room, and into the almost vacant halls of Domino High. Straight to our lockers, in opposite directions, and sayonara waves to travel onward were made.

In the sudden silence that surrounded me, once again, my mind reeled back to my tormentor. It was almost like he had an aura around him, wafting like some lingering smoke. Dark vibes, and yet skin so pale. It looks soft even with his hard attitude.

Just what has to happen to a guy to make him that twisted?

Images of Death T whipped up and down my spine and to my ever wondering mind.

Oh, what a messed up time for my friends and me. Thankfully, that's all passed. Or, at least I hope it has. The last thing we need is for Kaiba to ram that game up our asses again. He was really trying to kill us for crying out loud!

_Damn _my love for violence. _Damn_ the fact that that twinge of fear, and psychotic gleam he gets in his eyes turns me on like the trained idea of a frozen over hell. His existence is a nuisance to people like me, just like mine is to someone like him.

Wait a moment…

Two figures appeared behind me casting shadows in front of my vision.

…What's that smell? It's so strong.

I whirled around to defend myself, not knowing if it was an attacker or not. I was answered with a hand and cloth shoved in my face. One of the figures held me against the locker, and before I knew it, I was out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blackness, and a throbbing at my head was not exactly a pleasant thing to wake up to. It felt like my eyes were too heavy to open but I had to force them so I could take a look around. What happened? My arms are heavy, and my stomach is tied in tight knots.

There's something soft supporting my form…Like a bed of some kind.

I jolted up right immediately at that sudden realization, eyes flying open to be greeted by four surrounding walls a beige color. My first thought was to check myself.

My clothes were fully intact (thankfully), and nothing seemed to have happened to my body. No bruises, no evidence of being touched what so ever. I had to of though, because I had no idea where the hell I was at. Someone had to have carried me here.

With a shaky sigh of strange relief I swung my legs over the side of the mattress, hands placed at my sides, wandering eyes taking in all the surroundings. It was nothing too warped. In fact, the room had a sort of calming feel to it. It was simple, yet extravagant. It was large, yet a bit suffocating. That was mostly for the fact that a little nagging voice in the back of my head was whispering a worrisome 'you're trapped in here.'

Spotting the door, I stood on quivering legs, but before I could even take the first step it opened. In came none other than Seto Kaiba. He smirked, and said-

"I see you're awake," he casually strode to my side. I wanted to swipe that arrogant smirk right off of his beautiful face, and make it my own.

"Yeah, I'm awake," I growled, completely forgetting how sick and weak I felt just moments before. Anger has a way of calming that dull pain, however. He tsked quietly.

"Now, now. I only wanted to talk to you," he reassured me in the most silencing way he knew how.

And it worked.

Completely dumbfounded by this I just stood there and stared incomprehensibly. What in the world could we have to talk about besides the fact that I find him utterly irresistible? Who knows, maybe that _was_ what he wanted to talk about. He is a genius after all. He probably already knew that I lust toward him.

Catching that my mind had drifted into a sway of lightheaded conclusions, and ideas, Kaiba spoke once more. Somehow, I knew this was coming.

"Why were you staring at me today in class," he asked, stone face back in place.

"What," I stuttered for a moment, and I was almost positive I looked and sounded like a blubbering mass of idiot. Then, the anger returned and my fists curled at my sides. I just can't believe this! Is he serious?!

"You kidnapped me because you wanted to talk to me about _that_," I incredulously cried. Kaiba simply rose an elegant eyebrow, the rest of his expression blank.

"Yes," he calmly replied.

I take it back! He's _repulsive_ not irresistible!

My hands furiously raised to rake through my tangles of blond hair while my butt connected with the soft bed again. His only action to this was to cross his arms. He's so weird, and I intended to let him know that.

"You're insane," I groaned as I flopped back down to a laying position. Perhaps, I shouldn't be letting my guard down around someone like him, but for some reason the idea of him torturing me, whether it be word play or physically, excited me beyond normal recognition. But, what was normal? If it's those people I see every day wandering blindly to some sort of destination of rhythm, I don't like it.

I like strange. That's why Kaiba is my secret escape. He's different.

"Hn," an arrogant tone suddenly grunted.

"What a lazy dog," I can here it in his voice, the way he talks. Kaiba speaks to me in different ways than he does everyone else. I like it, and yet I don't. He treats me like I'm lower than dirt. Still…

"Stop calling me that," I whine indignantly.

I can't resist him. Try in vain, but I always come back, don't I Kaiba? Somehow, we're tied together, and you know that as well. It's why you can get away with it.

My honeyed eyes shift lazily toward the form adorned in elegant black. He looked like a luminous shadow drifting toward me on air. The way he moves with everything planned, precise, poised.

"You damn prick," I mumbled half heartedly. The bed sank beside me.

"Why were you," ah, and there is the lean brunet once again. Always straight and to the point. Not that I mind that, at all.

"I wasn't," I argued stubbornly. I'd be damned if I admitted something to him when I never meant to. You know, the whole thinking before speaking thing. Kind of my specialty.

"You were," he countered easily. I finally glanced up to him, and I felt as though his eyes were going to burn me to the spot. Damn Scorpio's… Those blue's were very intense in that moment. That's the only sign he was showing that he might have been eager to hear my response. Secretly, I believe he looks forward to our fights too.

"I," shit, shit, shit. I stuttered! This was _not_ the time to be getting lost in my head! He'll win again.

He's laughing so I'll just have to shut him up.

"What? Having some troubles coming up with a valid excuse," he teased in that sarcastic, yet sensual tenor of his. It seemed to dip a bit as he spoke. Maybe, he _was_ trying to seduce me.

Yeah, right. Wishful thinking, huh?

"I hate you," I complained and aimed a lazy punch at the arm propping up his form.

"The feeling is mutual, puppy," he replied, catching my fist effortlessly. I hadn't really been trying, after all. We stared toward each other, both trapped in our thoughts until I realized something. He'd never done that before, had he?

"Hey," I drawled, a sudden mischievous grin attacking my lips.

"When did mutt become puppy," oooh. I've got him now!

Visibly, he stiffened. Kaiba's whole body tensed, but he managed to keep that vacant look etched on his handsome features like a painting. I could tell he was violently cursing to himself in his mind though. Unlike me, he knew when to remain silent.

"No need to give me an answer," I waved a nonchalant hand his way.

Stop hiding things from me, Kaiba.

"I can just assume whatever I want to, right? Like say, maybe Seto Kaiba just revealed a bit of himself when he hadn't meant to. Why, isn't that just like that dog he always makes fun of? Oh, what was his name," I rambled on, and on in my own little world. The back of my mind was in ruins. I'd love to believe that puppy was his kind of love nickname…Preferably, for me.

"Jounouchi," he growled in warning. Hm, that was a little sexy.

"Yeah," I exclaimed, throwing my arms up into the air, and wiggling them around.

"That was his name," I finished while laughing childishly. I was probably only adding fuel to the raging fire, that could possibly mean death, that is Kaiba.

Cold hands, slightly bony, and they were clasping onto my wrists.

Instantly, I froze, and was met by fearless cerulean. They could've swallowed me up, I'm sure. If they hadn't already, that is.

"Kai-" was as far as I got, because he started to lean down. I'm dreaming again, right? Would he really kiss a lowly street punk like me?

Or perhaps, I'm thinking wrong. What if he's trying to fool me, and I should be panicking. Does he want to suck the breath straight from my lungs?

And, they're warm while his fingers are cool and twining with mine. It's a new kind of battle of ours, I guess you could say. Lips massaging almost violently, pushing tongues a swirl roughly, and nipping at each other's lips nearly hard enough to rip open. Love taps bruising, hips grinding, and a gasp escaped my trembling lips.

This is fine, right? Just don't throw me away, okay, Kaiba? Tell me you're not the type, because I never thought you were. The kind of person that has so much to take for granted, and yet you don't. You worked hard, and I know that I'm hard to deal with, but so are you.

It's why even when we've only thrown punches, we share the same passion. We move the same way. You, and me are perfectly unstable. It's _okay_.

Nothing more than clothes separates us. All this fabric divides us, but we can dance along each other's waists in different rhythms. Do you know how long I've waited to share this with you? Wanted, no _needed_ to breathe your breath, and hear silky moans against my ear as we both fulfill our dreams?

Thank you Kaiba, for being the prick you are. I don't think I could've taken things if I was the only one. You're so hard to read, and I'm sure you know that I'm basically an open book. So, why is it that sometimes we both become confused by what the other does, or better yet, what we ourselves do.

Do they hurt us in the end? Our actions, our words, our feelings.

We lye beside each other, chests rising and falling a bit unevenly. Our hands are clasped together. It's funny. You never seemed like the type to hold hands, but I probably didn't either. Static, invisible it seems, when our eyes meet the tinting of exertion at each other's cheeks. Up a little bit, and that magical thing you do. You know the one, that hypnotic seer captured in your oceanic gaze.

You're so much like a beautiful beast. Thirsty, alive, but dead at the same time.

Where are we going to go from here, we communicate with no words.

'Let's just be ourselves, and go along with whatever comes our way, okay?'

We're still falling, only just begun. This. Whatever _this_ was. We have a lot more steps to take, still. We'll figure something out, though. We always do.

It's all your fault you know, was my thought as you leaned over to lick a bit of blood shed from my lower lip. My eyes flutter shut. I love the feeling of your tongue.

At least, we know. It's all your fault that you cause these butterflies in my stomach. It's almost sickening if I didn't love that spinning, dizzy, feeling you gave me.

"Bastard," I muttered, but in a raspy whisper that was more griping in a loving way than anything else. It wasn't a serious complaint.

"You kidnapped me for this," I repeated an earlier statement.

"Mmhmm," was your quiet assent for an answer.

"I'm glad," quick, and calm the smile was building upon my stretching lips.

_Really_, you damn prick. You're crazy, and maybe so am I…But, I like it this way.

It's not so bad, is it, Kaiba?

(A/N: And here is another one I've thrown up into the air. The idea wasn't exactly creative at all, and I'm pretty sure there isn't much of a plot…Plus, it's shorter (much shorter-Only 8 pages) and kind of sucks compared to the other ones, but oh well. I hope I captured Jounouchi, and Kaiba a bit better, and you enjoyed it despite the suckiness.

This, perhaps, will work out because I'm planning on this only being part one. ;) That's right. Maybe, I'll make a follow up story.

Take care!)


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Yugioh, or anything related to that. _

_Warnings: Some violence, and (naughty words) language. _

'_**Vindicator' **_

_**Part 2:**_

"_Your incompetence astounds me. Even more so your illusory beliefs."_

"What are you talking about..?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I should have known from the very start. I should have known it was all just a game to him. I shouldn't have given myself so willingly. I fell so blindly into his arms.

I fell so blindly into his trap.

All Kaiba Seto knew was hate and with that hate came destruction.

I could see it as clear as day in his distant orbs of blue hue as they stared intensely out the window in our, _his_, bedroom. Whether he was really looking at something or not, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that a sense of some sort of danger enveloped me.

I remained frozen upon the bed spread, however. I stared at him like a hawk watching it's prey. There was nothing more that I could've done in that moment.

And, I could hear his breath. Slow, and deep like he was sleeping on his feet.

"Seto," my voice came out quivering. I hadn't meant to say anything at all but, no matter. He seemed unaffected by this, anyhow.

What had changed?

"Is something wro-" But, before I could even finish my sentence he was in front of me standing tall and strong like a tower. I gasped strangely as my brows furrowed in confusion.

He was entirely silent and it was sort of eerie. His eyes were the darkest shade of blue I'd ever seen and within that darkness I could barely catch a glimpse of the emotion within.

I wish I hadn't. It made my stomach turn into a violent scream.

"Kai," I'd begun again.

"Shut up," he snapped instantly back. My eyes widened and, as I gulped, a fear seized me. It shook me insistently and told me to run _far, __**far**_, away from the Kaiba mansion.

"You're a _fool_," he laughed bitterly.

"What," came my weak question. How could he say that? Why such a thing after all that we've been together?

"I said _**shut up**_," Seto's eyes narrowed into two dangerous slits.

Hands, big but with a delicate look about them and long bony fingers were reaching out to me. I raised my hand to touch them with calloused fingertips but those hands weren't reaching for mine. They were wrapping around my neck in a way a beast would.

You always were a beautiful beast.

Panic had found it's resting place in my heart. It thudded and rammed itself against my chest and I found it hard to breathe. I was unsure of whether it was the lack of oxygen I was getting due to the hands around my throat or the fact that I always found it hard to breathe in Seto's presence. It seemed that was his magical resistance to being too close to anyone.

I could feel the burn at my cheeks as they flared up and the burn behind my eyelids as they were tearing up. It wasn't that I was particularly sad or angry. I wasn't happy or unhappy. I was simply nothing and feeling everything at the same time. Betrayed, hated, loved because hate stemmed from love, tarnished, wasted, screwed, and disturbed.

Disturbed, like Kaiba.

He was mumbling under his breath. Breathless things that came out sounding windy and unnecessary. I wasn't so sure that he even knew if he wasn't making any sense.

He'd lost his mind. It'd finally happened. Honda and me had always chatted about how one of these days his perfectly controlled being would be shattered. He'd snap.

And, there it was. All that pent up emotion was directed at me.

In a strange sense, too, I'm not sure if I truly minded. I didn't mind that my eyes were becoming blood shot. I didn't mind that I couldn't breathe. I didn't mind that it hurt so, _so_, bad. Hurting, not only physically but in every sense of the word. I didn't mind that Kaiba had a crazy and confused look in his eyes. I didn't mind.

I didn't mind.

"Why," Seto's broken voice came out. He started grinding his teeth.

"Why aren't you fighting me you stupid, good for nothing, _mutt_," he spat.

"Because," I choked out. I couldn't believe that I could talk at all. Let alone talk to the one who was killing me. Killing me so sweetly. Hurting and killing me so lovingly.

See, that's how we're also alike, Kaiba. Deranged nothing's simply existing in this world. Walking around as if we owned the place when we truly didn't have a place at all.

"If it's death by you, for you, then I don't mind. Because, living in a world without your sick version of love would mean nothing to me. I'm nothing. So, do it," I rasped.

That's when his facial expression went completely blank. The entirety of his being seemed to simply disappear and there was nothing anyone could do.

His grip on my throat weakened. Then, it strengthened. I gagged but, a moment later it fell away. It felt like his cold grasp was still there. Cold but one that had turned to fire.

I could still feel his ghostly touch and I didn't even bother to gasp for air.

It wasn't worth it and, I didn't need it. Because, just as Kaiba took my breath away he also gave me the reason to breathe at all.

Kaiba sat back on his heels with no expression coming through. That's normally when I knew I'd lost to him. I'd lost to him and was lost to him in that torrent of thoughts he had swimming around. Numbly, and fiercely he would think and nothing could pull him from it.

But, sometimes, he also surprised me.

Tears rolled down his cheeks freely, seemingly flowing endlessly. Though, he was unaware of the wet, staining tracks that flee down his face.

"You're crying," the figure, that was me, beside him commented in a shocked tone.

Seto seemed to snap back from whatever world he'd been in.

He reached a hand up and stared uncomprehendingly at the wet droplets on his fingers after he'd swiped them across his cheek. He checked the other side.

It had to be a joke or a dream. I'm sure we were both thinking that same thing then.

"Unbelievable," he muttered softly in a breathless voice. The silence wrapped lightly on his inner doors. The tumbling walls of his mind still sturdy in all of their destruction and destructive purposes.

Not to let in and not to let out.

"What do I do with these tears," he questioned monotonously.

Tuck them away in a jar, dear, for remembrance. Those little bits of rain and emotion are what are true and real.

And, only when it's truly over can you allow those to be.

I never thought I'd see the day. It was shocking, to say the least, and even more so for the fact that he wouldn't have noticed had I not said anything.

Kaiba stared at them as if they simply _had_ to be a joke. A haunting sort of look that screamed of yester fears.

He was such a broken, beautiful, beast.

How was I to bring him from such a state?

By being the only thing I knew how to be. A street punk, at heart, would always be a lowly, stupid, street punk, after all.

I slammed my fist into the side of his jaw and he fell back, surprised by the force of said punch.

"Snap out of it, dammit," I yelled at him as blood trickled down his chin. All that nothing and everything had transformed into a slightly insane feeling crocheting about my body.

"What the fuck is your problem, huh? You think I'd just lay back and let you do whatever you want without a fight?!" Though, I had been about to. I sniffed as I brushed my thumb across my nose.

A tough act to follow.

"I'm not like that, you know that," my tone softened at the look on Kaiba's face. Any other time, I would have laughed at seeing him like this. But, it was just, almost, such an insecure expression of shock and vulnerability.

"Now, talk to me," I said quietly.

"What's bothering you to the point that you would attack me," I asked. It wasn't that he had attacked me but, rather, he was trying to kill me within that attack.

Why? Why, Kaiba after all of the obstacles that we'd over come?

"It was just a _game_," he snarled.

"You were just a pawn in this chess game of a life," he continued as he stood upon his feet, chin tilted high and proud. Though, I could tell by the way his shoulders slumped that he wasn't. Perhaps, he felt like he'd just lost round one.

"What the fuck kind of philosophy is that, _Kaiba_," I'd countered, form rigid and tense.

"It's the kind of philosophy that's going to put you in your grave." How could he sound so calm after he was spitting mad a second ago? I wanted to strip you of all of that composure.

"Why," I'd exclaimed in hysterics. Why did he want to kill me?

"Why," he hummed back. So, he was doing that again. And, I say _again_ because everything he did was the same. Fake, search, weaken, destroy. 

"What a pointless question for some of the world's most desirable answers. Why doesn't god answer your prayers, _Katsuya_? Why do we lose ourselves in thought to later discover that we can't recall what we were thinking about? Why, _why_?" He paced around for a little while as he spoke with sarcasm dripping in his tone. His eyes never left the spot I lay in.

Lay in, as if in a grave. The dirt would be slowly covering me up and I'd be suffocating again.

I couldn't help but notice that his argument and points were weak.

"I realized I was thinking about how I wasn't thinking of anything at all. But, by thinking that I wasn't thinking of anything I'd been thinking all along," he continued in a crazed haze.

I knew he was probably trying to one up me by confusing me but, I'd completely understood what he was saying.

"Kaiba," I started in a slow, and low voice. I outstretched my arms for him to come into my grasp. Yeah, this time, it would be _my_ grasp.

But, he shook his head.

"No, Jounouchi," he said in a stern tone. I could see the battle he was having with himself. And, I also knew what the ultimate outcome would be.

There were whispers for a while. He was whispering to himself and to me. I was pleading breathlessly for him to make the right choice.

_For once, don't taint something beautiful._

"Just," he started again.

_Don't say it_. 

"Leave," he'd said it. That was it. The moment that sealed my fate. My doom.

_**Why did you say it?**_

"_Leave_," Seto'd bit out. I knew he was about to break again but, I was frozen to the spot. My arms remained outstretched and, I could once again feel tears brimming my eyes.

"_**Leave**_," he yelled at me angrily.

"No," I yelled at him angrily.

And, we were both fighting with all of our might. Biting, scraping, scratching, latching onto each other, clawing and nipping and hissing until I'd got him.

I had him for sure but, he still struggled.

You always were a dangerously, arrogant, and stubborn beast, Kaiba.

But, I loved those things about you. I still do.

"Get off," he griped as I leaned down to tug at his bottom lip with my teeth.

"No," I said once again. He gave another forceful lunge to get out of my grasp. There was no way he could escape, though. I'd held him at his wrists with all the strength I could muster. My legs clung to his waist in pressure tight enough that it could bruise.

I was mistaken.

This was something Kaiba was exceedingly good at.

He'd bashed his head into mine as he sat up and I fell back. I wondered if it'd affected him in the same way it did mine. Since, you know, I hadn't heard a grunt from him at all.

"Just go away," he'd said monotonously.

"I don't want you. I don't need you. Go back to your little friendship clique and I'll go back to my life. I was just using you, you stupid mutt." Seto clenched his fists at his sides.

"Then, keep using me," I begged. Kaiba shook his head in disbelief.

"Why? Didn't you hear me?! _I don't want you_!"

"That's a lie!"

"Don't make me drag your sorry ass out of my mansion."

"Go ahead because I'm not leaving!"

And, that's another thing, Kaiba. You and me, we're both stubborn by nature.

He started laughing. I couldn't tell if it was an amused one, an angry one, or a deranged one. It sounded slightly mangled and awkward either way.

But, then again, your laughs always had.

"What part of 'I don't want you' don't you understand," there was a slightly creepy look held in your expression.

Why were you looking at me like that, Kaiba?

What had happened?

"Then," I'd begun, "you _need_ me."

Kaiba blinked in a stunned manner. See, he'd made the argument before but, the only one he'd really made a valid argument out of was not wanting me.

And, even if he didn't want me. That didn't mean he didn't need me.

"I'm not leaving you," I said seriously. All the anger within me had vanished. Apparently, it was the same for Kaiba because he returned the same serious expression.

"I'll leave you," he remarked but, stupidly, I shook my head.

I didn't believe it at that time. I was too much of a fool to see that Kaiba never made jokes. He always meant what he said even when everything that came out of his mouth was a lie.

His very existence was a **lie. **

Kaiba didn't want to be here. He didn't want to be with me. He didn't care about anything or anyone. I think in the end he even lost that care for his brother, Mokuba.

Kaiba didn't even care about himself.

That's why he left.

He didn't only leave me but he left everyone and everything behind.

That mind of his could block, shove, and throw everything away if he'd wanted to.

We didn't know where he went and a lot of people didn't care.

They were happy to see such a bitter man go. They were pleased that he'd been swinging from a rope in his office in his imagination for a long time. They were glad with the idea that they would probably never see him again.

But, they were feeling all of those pleasantly optimistic and partially pessimistic things because they couldn't embrace the darkness that was Kaiba Seto. They didn't know how to cherish every tiny quirk of his mouth or, every time his eyes would light up in excitement.

And, they didn't, they wouldn't, they couldn't understand how his lie had been a truth within a lie.

Because, I'd seen how he looked at me sometimes after we'd settle down after a miraculously violent affair between the sheets. He'd looked at me with his guard down, all the walls shattered. It was a look that actually said, 'I think I may love you.' It wasn't absolute but enough for me to return the glimmer of hope.

I fell so blindly into his trap and I don't think I minded it too much.

So, when I went back to my friends I was the same but I wasn't. Who could after being with a devil in white? An angel in black?

That's why as I sat on the sand by the ocean and thought of him. I thought I'd heard his voice.

"_Your incompetence astounds me. Even more so your illusory beliefs."_

I'd answered him back too. But, I didn't expect our conversation to go further.

"What are you talking about..?"

"You're a different sort of idiot. You're an open book and not very mysterious. Somehow, I still wrack my brain with trying to figure you out. I wanted to pick you apart until you were naked and unraveled in front of me."

"But, I've already been naked in front of you," I joked but in an uncaring tone. I wasn't in the mood for any of my regular playful ways.

I knew what he'd meant. I really did.

Of course, being the slow person that I am sometimes. It took me a moment to realize that he was actually there.

What would've seemed foolish and, most likely, unnoticed by other people stood out prominently to me. It was Kaiba's way, I knew, of showing me where he was and where he wanted to be.

I guessed, the two of us thought of things differently than everyone else.

He took the step from behind me and placed his feet beside me, instead. He didn't sit down. Kaiba Seto wouldn't sit in the dirty sand.

He had, however, taken his shoes off.

"I'll have you again," he said vaguely after the moment of silence we'd been having.

The moment that we were _sharing. _

It was unbelievable but real. Sometimes, it's hard to decipher reality from our dreams.

You knew that better than anyone, didn't you, Kaiba?

"Sure," I mumbled as I flicked some sand off of my feet.

We had a lot to overcome again. Why would I go back with him? Why, after all that he'd done to hurt me?

You see, it's _all_ a part of the _lessons of love_.

And, we both had a lot to learn.

"I'm not a threat to you, Kaiba," I said distantly.

"You are," he quipped in reply.

"Then," I started but he interrupted.

"I rather kind of like what you have to offer. It makes this game of life more interesting," Seto'd said then on that hot day out on the beach.

You never really liked the sun, did you, Kaiba?

"Okay," I commented, my energy slowly returning to me as I stood.

I brushed the sand off of my clothes like I was brushing off all of the baggage that threatened our lively hood at times. A distortion made kind of relationship. All of the shit that came along with loving you.

No, you always liked the cloudy days when it would rain and you could tilt your head up to the sky and close your eyes. The only times you could truly relax and let everything that tormented you wash away. Wash away and evaporate or slip sneakily down a sewage drain somewhere. Or, maybe, you'd prefer the idea of it sinking into the grass.

Then, it would grow. Like us.

But, Seto, I hope that you can enjoy the sun with me sometime.

It's really not that bad and, it doesn't have to be now. Not soon and, not later.

Just, _sometime __**someday**_.

And, who knows. Kaiba Seto's made of surprises, right?

He might even take another chance just like he did with me.

Light and dark. Good and bad with bad and good. Two different sides of the same coin.

Because, you know as well as I do.

One can't exist without the other.

((A/N:: I actually wrote this one in one day. It took me three hours or around there. But, if we're counting the proof reading then it took about four hours.

I have a headache from staring so intensely at the screen. xD

Well, I hope this one wasn't so bad. It has to, at least, be better than the first part. It's eleven pages long. Hm…Still, not very much, eh? Ah well.

I normally don't mention this but, R&R, please!

Take care~))


End file.
